Breaking the Curse
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Un alma que duerme en lo más profundo de su nueva reencarnación despierta para poder decirle a su amado todo aquello que sus labios jamás pudieron expresar. Continuación de "A Cursed Rosed" Un historia que tiene una página más por contar. Oneshot. Sonamy.


**¡Por fin! Sé que gritaron al ver que esto ya estaba publicado jajajaja Bien, como les dije a muchos de ustedes, esta "secuela" no estaba entre mis planes, pero me la pidieron, y pidieron, y pidieron y me dije: Bueno… ¿Por qué no? Jajajaja así que decidí hacer algo corto que le diera un final un poco más concreto. Han pasado 2 años desde que escribí esta historia, así que es muy posible que muchos de ustedes se pierdan en algunas cosas (intente que no, pero puede pasar) y otros que la leyeran hace no tanto tiempo y le encuentren sentido rápidamente. **

**Bien, antes de empezar quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones:**

**Van a ver muchos momentos de "recuerdos" de A Cursed Rose, más que nada frases o palabras, los cuales están en cursiva o los distinguirán de esta manera -.-.-.-.- **

**En los recuerdos, a pesar de que en la fic A Cursed Rose se hablan con los nombres de pila (Sonic, Amy, Tails, Silver, etc) aquí, en los "recuerdos" utilice Arturo, Amelia, Galahad entre otros.**

**La historia es una continuación de A Cursed Rose, una proyecto que hice en el 2013, si no lo han leído, es posible que ****NO**** entiendan nada de lo que se está hablando en la fic, así que recomiendo que la lean.**

**La fic puede ser un poco más larga de lo que debería, así que acomódense XD!**

**Manera de escribir:**

"_Recuerdos"_ (Propios del personaje en Breaking the Curse.)

_Recuerdos de sus otras entidades o diálogos _(Con esto me refiero a sus vidas pasadas)

_**-.-.-.-.- **__(Flash backs o Sueños de sus otras vidas__**)**_

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, y sin más que decir los dejo con "Rompiendo la Maldición"**

Breaking the Curse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y el pasto era verde y sedoso como la suave caricia de un beso prohibido. El sol iluminaba desde lo alta acariciando con su rayos cada fibra de césped. Y sonreí. Tanto tiempo de no sentir una primavera como en esa, tanto tiempo de aguardar porque el sol derritiera los sentimientos de angustia y preocupación que durante décadas acogieron mi corazón.

Y como una flor navegue en la suave brisa, viendo lo que mi sacrificio había logrado, las sonrisas de todos… de todos excepto la de él. De nuevo parado ahí, buscando por mí en las nubes que viajaban conmigo, suspirando mi ausencia; y no pude ser más fuerte, no pude evitarlo… y llore. El cielo cerró sus ojos para que el sol ocultara su rostro y así las nubes empezaran a desahogarse en un sollozo que sólo yo sabía que existía, dándole a entender que yo sentía lo mismo.

-_Algún día Arturo… algún día estaré a tu lado-_ susurre entre la llovizna que enjaguaba sus lágrimas de tristeza. -_¿Por qué lloras?_\- le pregunte, pero él permaneció en silencio ocultándose tras esa capa aterciopelada, ocultando su mirar bajo la pesada corona de rey que ahora llevaba. De sus suaves labios los vi murmurar algo sólo comprensible para mí.

-_Nimue_…- me llamó con tristeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hey Blaze Mira!- escuchó. Sus ojos se apartaron de aquel diario que tenía frente a ella para voltear a ver al erizo plateado que se le miraba muy animado. -¿No es asombroso? Todo está floreciendo- murmuró nostálgico.

Desde aquella noche Amy sentía que algo había cambiado en ella, que las cosas eran diferentes. Sueños constantes la acechaban sin darle un propio descanso. Amy veía cosas que aparecían y desaparecían, casi como vivir en dos realidades diferentes a la vez, y por alguna razón, no sentía que fuese la única que vivía esas experiencias.

-Dame eso- escuchó decir, siendo su diario arrebatado de sus manos.

-¡Oye!- gritó alzando las manos al aire en un intento de alcanzarlo -¡Suéltalo!

-¿Aún sigues escribiendo sobre estas tonterías, Rose?- pregunto el erizo negro con enfado.

-¡SUELTA!- gritó invocando su _Piko Piko Hammer_ y con un suave movimiento golpearlo en la cabeza. Logrando su cometido.

-¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!- se quejó colocando una mano sobre la herida.

Amy le desvió la mirada con aquel típico puchero infantil fijando su ojos esmeraldas al reflejo del cristal a su par. Intentando ignorar el molesto alegato del erizo negro.

Le restó importancia a las palabras de Shadow, como si discutir con él siempre hubiese sido un diario vivir. Amy mantenía su mirada fija en las extensas llanuras bajos sus pies. Poco a poco empezaban a perder altitud. Llegarían pronto a su destino.

Se vio una vez más reflejada en el pulcro cristal de la ventanilla y una escena familiar se reflejo junto con ella en el cristal; aún podía oír a Shadow discutiendo por el incidente detrás de ella.

_-Una noche en el calabazo debería de bastar para hacerle entender a este plebeyo que no es un rey- dijo para ver al erizo azul con molestia._

La escena la podía ver tan claramente sobre el cristal, que quitar su mirada era algo imposible. Eran ellos dos… con ropas extrañas.

_-No es necesario tal acción Lancelot- defendió la eriza –Yo creo que…_

_-¿Hay alguna razón por la cual se le sea tratado de forma especial a este súbdito_ _su_ _majestad?_

_-No…- respondió por lo bajo. –Pero sabes lo que pasa en los calabazos…_

-…Algo pasa en los calabozos- murmuró Amy con su mirada perdida en lo que por un momento juró era un recuerdo.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Shadow al escucharla hablar incoherente, observándola con su mirada perdida. -¿Calabozos?

-¡Ah!, nada- negó rápidamente sacudiendo su cabeza con cierta brusquedad hacia los lados. Despertando. –Estaba soñando despierta- sonrió a manera de disculpa -¡Pronto llegaremos a Inglaterra y muero por ir de compras! ¿Tú no?

Shadow la vio levantarse apresurada de su asiento y caminar en dirección al baño del Tornado Azul, encerrándose en el mismo. Resopló un tanto molesto para así acercarse a la ventanilla y ver el verde césped cubrir toda la planicie a su vez que un par de ovejas iban y venían con sus pastores.

-_"¡Ven con nosotros Shadow!"_\- recordaba la petición de la eriza, a la cual, por alguna razón no pudo decirle que no.

Debía admitir que no había sido un viaje desagradable o poco placentero. Cuando se encontraba cerca de ella, Amy casi no emitía palabra alguna, sólo se perdía en un mundo distante… escribiendo. Cada vez que rosaba su mano o tocaba aquel cuaderno forrado con papel rosa de moñas de colores algo parecía… despertar. Recuerdos que no eran recuerdos, escenas que bien pudo leer en algún antiguo libro, y que aún así, se veían tan reales como si las hubiese vivido él mismo.

0-0-0-0-0

Miraba con aburrición hacia la ventana. Acomodó su bufanda color café y abrazó con fuerza el sudadero color azul que lo vestía. Las nubes pasaban volando a su alrededor y poco a poco empezaron a despejarse para dejar ver una extensa tierra color verde y de tanto en tanto estructuras de rocas maciza. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, como si estuviese a punto de entrar al agua, como si algo le dijera que debí de irse de ahí y no regresar nunca más.

-¿Hay algún problema Sonic?- escuchó la melodiosa voz de Amy, quien tomaba asiento a su lado con aquel diario que últimamente cargaba a todos lados.

-¿Eh?- exclamó distraído.

-Te ves un tanto molesto.

-No, claro que no- negó con la cabeza, regresando su mirada a la pequeña ventanilla del avión. –No entiendo por qué teníamos qué venir- farfulló irritado.

-Son vacaciones Sonic, no seas tan gruñón- dijo Amy con una amplia sonrisa –Después del último atentado de Eggman nos merecíamos un descanso, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Pero por qué aquí?- se quejó molesto.

-¿Es que acaso no te gusta Inglaterra?- preguntó Amy con sorpresa.

-No es eso, es sólo que…- calló pensativo. No estaba seguro por qué no quería estar ahí. Una mezcla entre nostalgia y tristeza oprimían su pecho, aunque él realmente no conocía nada de ese lugar, pues jamás había querido poner un pie ahí.

-Todo estará bien, ya lo verás- ánimo ella colocando con suavidad su mano sobre la de él.

_-Quédate conmigo, sólo un minuto… Por favor…- suplicó la eriza rosa._

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó él a la defensiva._

_-…Porque…- musitó –Porque no quiero sentirme indefensa de nuevo…_

Se soltó tan bruscamente que la mano de Amy se elevó por los aire chocando con el respaldo del asiento. La vio con espanto. De nuevo aquellas imágenes que venían a su mente ¿Alguna vez había ido a un hospital con ella? ¿Alguna vez ella había pronunciado esas exactas palabras? Sonic no entendía por qué de repente quería abrazarla y protegerla de todo mal que pudiera lastimarla, ¿Por qué de repente sentía que en poco tiempo se la arrebatarían de las manos?

-Lo siento- se disculpó Amy frunciendo el ceño viendo hacia el frente –No volveré a tocarte.

-"_Esa es mi Amy"_\- suspiró aliviando –Lo lamento, volar me pone nervioso.

-¿Desde cuando?- inquirió sin creer su mentira.

-_Pronto descenderemos, por favor abrochen sus cinturones.- _se escuchó la voz Tails desde la cabina concluyó la conversación.

Sonic suspiró aliviando al no tener que dar más explicaciones. Tikal le había sugerido a Tails y a los demás sobre ir a Inglaterra e ir a recorrer los castillos que yacían ahí. Lugares mágicos con pasados trágicos, o eso dijo ella. La palabra castillos y magia le hicieron erizar la piel de manera automática, eran lugares a los cuales él evitaba ir a toda costa.

Sonic suspiró con pesadez ante el recuerdo, pues no había podido convencerlos de hacer lo contrario y Tikal había insistido que todos fueran, incluso Shadow se encontraba ahí.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo quitar su mirada desinteresada de las nubes para buscarlo con disimulo entre los asientos. Sonic subió levemente la cabeza sobre el respaldo de su asiento y a la distancia distinguió al erizo negro que vestía una bufanda roja y mantenía una extraña mirada impasible con expresión serena. Aún no podía creer que hubiese aceptado ir al Amy proponérselo. Se le veía distante, pensativo, como últimamente él se mantenía.

Shadow quitó su vista de la ventanilla repentinamente, dándole una mirada fría de pronto y su expresión antes tranquila, tornarse molesta, haciéndolo regresar su mirada al frente y sonreír a su vez, ese era el Shadow que él conocía.

El avión aterrizó antes de lo que le hubiese gustado y por mandato de su piloto tuvieron que bajarse del mismo. Sonic vio el paisaje helado, pues el invierno empezaba a caer y por alguna razón, los sentimientos de nostalgia y desagrado aumentaron con premura, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Es muy hermoso ¿No te parece?- le preguntó Silver con una amplía sonrisa.

-Mmm… si es que te gustan los climas fríos, supongo- murmuró pesado.

-¿Está todo bien, Sonic?

Sonic lo vio extrañado, Silver era alguien bastante reservado y por lo general no hablaba mucho con él, aunque eso había cambiado desde la última vez que había pedido de su ayuda.

Sonic suspiró pesadamente y asintió con la cabeza para forzarse a sonreír y con su típica sonrisa decir: -Todo bien- afirmó con un guiño y un pulgar en alto.

-¿Seguro?- inquirió desconfiado –Te miras extraño.

-Todo bien Silver, es sólo que esto de los climas fríos no es lo mío- habló intentando sonar indiferente.

-Bien chicos, hay mucho que ver- habló Tails llamando su atención. -¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?- increpó sacando un mapa de su bolsillo y expandiéndolo.

-¡Vamos a la tiendas!- gritó Amy con entusiasmo.

-No seas ridícula Amy, no viajamos tan lejos para…

-Suena muy bien si me lo preguntan- interrumpió Tikal al erizo azul.

-Pero…

-No cuenten conmigo para eso- se negó Blaze –Hay un museo de armas de la época medieval que es la razón de este viaje para mí.

-La felina tiene razón- apoyó Knuckles, si no fuera por eso me hubiese quedado en casa.

-Amm… opinó lo mismo- murmuró tímidamente Tails –Escuche que hubo un gran herrero en esa época que hizo las mejores armas de la época, sería muy útil ese conocimiento.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa con las compras?- preguntó Amy desanimada –No me interesa ir a un antiguo y viejo museo ¡Tails, tú lo prometiste!

-Este... yo…

-¡Tengo una idea!- habló Tikal con una sonrisa –Yo tengo otro mapa, ¿Por qué tú no te nos adelantas?

-Mala idea- se involucró Sonic -¿Recuerda el desastre en el _Eggcarrier_? Amy no sabe leer mapas- señalizó aún con aquella expresión disconforme.

-Entonces acompáñala- sonrió la equidna inocente.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó con horror -¡No, no, no! Eso no va a pasar. No me meterás en un centro comercial con ella.

-Oh vamos, será divertido- sonrió Silver entusiasta –Además, quiero una de esas pequeñas espadas replica de _Excalibur_ ¿qué dices?- preguntó rodeando el cuello del erizo con su brazo.

-…No me toques- espetó Sonic irritado.

-Bien, parece que tenemos un plan- sonrió satisfecho Tails –Tikal, Blaze, Knuckles y yo iremos al Museo Medieval y Sonic, Amy y Silver a los comercios, creo que… Oh, esperen ¿Shadow, tú qué piensas hacer?

El erizo negro se había mantenido distante de toda conversación, ocultó entre el bullicio viendo las tontas discusiones que se habían formado. La mirada tímida de Tails yacía fija en él, quien aún mantenía sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

-Tengo mis propios planes- respondió Shadow secamente–Los veré antes de partir- dijo sin más.

Amy lo vio alejarse dejando sus huellas entre el corto césped. Perdiéndose lentamente de su vista.

_-Como usted ha solicitado he buscado a Percival y a Lancelot pero ambos están ausentes…_

_-__Lo sabía- respondió la eriza rosa por lo bajo._

_-Su alteza, si Lancelot fue en búsqueda de Sir Galahad con Percival significa que no pudieron ir muy lejos, deben de estar en las mazmorras, o el sótano o…_

_-El calabozo- completó. –Entonces iremos por ellos_

-Shadow- murmuró angustiada al verlo partir. De nuevo esa extraña sensación que le decía que debía de mantenerlo cerca de él.

-¿Está todo bien, Amy?- la despertaron de su ensoñación.

-Claro- asintió retomando su sonrisa. –Es sólo que…- calló por un instante al sentir una lágrima rodar por sus mejillas, limpiándola bruscamente. ¿Por qué sentía que algo malo le pasaría a Shadow si viajaba solo?

-Todo estará bien- le sonrió Tikal –Eso ya pasó.

-¿Uh?

Amy la vio alejarse sin decirle nada más y prontamente todos empezaron a alistarse para ir a los lugares predichos. El viaje para ella era un poco más que conseguir un par de botas nuevas. Tikal le había dicho que ahí podría conseguir una que otra respuesta a sus extraños sueños, los cuales, sólo Tikal sabía razón de éstos.

Amy los vio desempacar y mientras lo hacían de nuevo sacó aquel pequeño diario, al menos esta vez Shadow no querría quitárselo en un intento de leer su contenido. Aún no sabía en qué momento su presencia se había vuelto placentera, ni cuándo Shadow se había tornando tan pendiente de ella… pero era agradable.

Sacó aquel bolígrafo color azul y abrió el diario en la siguiente página en blanco, esperando por inspiración. No siempre escribía en él, a veces sólo esperaba a que su musa despertara y hablara… como una pequeña voz que le decía que letras poner.

-¡Es hora de irnos!- escuchó un grito haciéndola alarmar. Nada. Esta vez esa voz permanecía en silencio.

-Bien, las compras no se harán solas- sonrió guardando su diario en su bolso rojo –Andando Sonic.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó en contra de su voluntad hacia el lugar señalado. Aún había algo que lo tenía de muy mal genio, pero no lograba distinguir qué era exactamente. Silver pareció congeniar bastante bien con Amy, quien le sonreía y reía ante los comentarios, que a su parecer, no tenían nada de divertido. Sonic resopló molesto, no viendo nada más que naturaleza marchita o apunto de morir. De tanto en tanto habían visto casas pintoresca, pero no parecía haber ningún centro comercial en los alrededores ¿Estarían yendo por el camino correcto?

-Hey Amy- llamó el erizo azul.

-No vamos a parar hasta llegar Sonic, ya te lo dije- regañó la eriza enfadada con mapa en mano.

-No es eso- refutó frunciendo el ceño -¿No tuvimos que haber llegado para este entonces?- preguntó desconfiado viendo la naturaleza muerta de alrededor.

-Según el mapa que me dio Tikal estamos muy cerca- dijo la eriza revisando el pedazo de papel una vez más. –Pero no veo más que árboles y maleza por aquí- aseveró con decepción. –Tengo una idea- dijo sonriente para correr hacia un peñasco no muy lejos de ahí –¡Subiré ahí para poder ver mejor!

-E-Espera Amy, no creo que…- su enunciado fue cortado al escuchar como un pedazo de tierra se aflojaba llevándose consigo el pie izquierdo de la eriza rosa -¡Cuidado!- gritó Silver para tomar su mano, y ser halado por igual.

-¡Amy!- gritó Sonic timando del suéter grisáceo del erizo plateado siguiendo con la cadena montaña abajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

_-No diga nada princesa- le interrumpió parando a unos metros de ella -No es propio de la realeza disculparse o darle explicaciones a un súbdito ¿no le parece?_

_-Hmph- exclamó con enfado -No me estoy disculpando- aclaró Amelia con una expresión de molestia –Ni tampoco planeó darle ningún tipo de excusa- habló con elocuencia. –Es más, Sir Arturo, asumo que este evento le ha de parecer de lo más fascinante._

_Arturo vio con cierto asombro la frialdad del trato de ella hacia él. Él sabía el porqué de su decisión, y no podía culparla pero tampoco significaba que lo hiciera feliz. Frunció el ceño molesto por la actitud, que a su parecer, no era justificada hacia él; al final de cuentas, ella era quien se estaba casando con otro erizo._

_-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó Arturo para cruzar sus brazos en señal de molestia._

_-Es su gran oportunidad ¿no es así?_

_-¿Mi gran oportunidad?_

_-Claro, porque usted no desea estos sentimientos y daría lo que fuera para no tenerlos- reclamó -¿No fue eso lo que usted dijo a Sir Galahad esta misma tarde?_

_-Escuchaste…- murmuró el erizo con una mirada culpable._

_-Hmph- exclamó Amelia molesta –Tú siempre has sentido desagrado y odio por todos los que son como yo- acusó la princesa._

_-¿Cómo tú?- repitió sin entender._

_-De sangre real- aclaró molesta –Y enamorarte de una sería el peor de los infiernos ¿no es así?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-_

-.-

-…No es cierto- farfulló entre abriendo los ojos. Los rayos del sol lo cegaron intensamente obligándolo a desviar la mirada. Los pajarillos cantaban en las copas de los árboles que se le veían tan distantes, casi tocando las nubes para desaparecer de su visión.

-_Ya casi llegas_\- escuchó de nuevo aquella voz que una vez inundo su corazón y la cual aún no tenía nombre. –_Arturo_…- era ella. La eriza de vestido azul.

Sonic abrió sus ojos para verla ahí, parada con su vista en lo que le pareció dos pequeñas esferas luminosas de luz. Era Amy, de nuevo esa extraña Amy de ropas antiguas. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se desviaron hacia donde él de se encontraban viéndolo con sorpresa y una amplía cálida sonrisa abrigar su corazón.

Sonic abrió lentamente y temblorosamente su boca, él la conocía, sabía quién era, sabía su nombre, ella era…

-¡SONIC DESPIERTA!- el gritó de Amy lo hizo reaccionar para ver dos linternas ofuscar su visión con la intensidad de la misma. -Por Chaos, ¿Estás bien?

-Rayos Sonic, nos pegaste el susto del siglo- dijo Silver casi a manera de regaño.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó algo atontando. Sonic tocó su cabeza y ver su guante manchando de un liquido familiar. Sangre.

-Cuando caíamos te abalanzaste sobre Amy y la protegiste con tu cuerpo de la caída, lastimándote gravemente la cabeza. Llevamos horas intentando hacerte reaccionar.

-¿Mi cabeza?- vio su guante con pequeñas manchas de sangre y sintió una fuerte pulsación. Todo había sido un mal sueño.

-Y para empeorar las cosas pronto nevara- apuntó Amy al ver hacia el cielo grisáceo, del cual pequeños copos se desprendían.

-¿Nieve?- repitió Sonic elevando la mirada –_¡Mira Galahad! La primera nevada-_ el golpe de un recuerdo lastimo su cabeza. Un grito de dolor resonó en el bosque nevado. Sonic sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos, alterando a sus compañeros por su errática conducta –Maldita sea…- maldijo sintiendo el dolor punzante en sus sienes.

-¡Silver, tenemos que sacar a Sonic de aquí!– habló Amy con preocupación

-Sí, yo…- el erizo plateado enmudeció al ver una estructura en las lejanías. Un posible refugio -¿Qué es eso?, ¿Lo ves?

-¿Uh?- exclamó la eriza levantando con esfuerzo a Sonic. A la distancia pudo ver una estructura de roca bastante desgastada por los años. –Será suficiente para pasar la tormenta. Vamos Sonic- le sonrió, sujetándolo fuertemente con las manos.

-Puedo caminar solo- la empujó con cierta brusquedad, notando al acto la expresión dolida de la eriza por sus acciones. No es que no la quisiera cerca, era únicamente que cada vez que Amy tenía contacto con él, esas extrañas imágenes parecían resurgir en su mente.

-Ven, déjame a mí- escuchó decir a Silver colocando su mano sobre su cuello con aquella sonrisa tranquila y serena. _-…No vuelvas a desaparecer._\- una memoria que de pronto se grabó en su cabeza como una experiencia poco placentera. -¿Te fuiste antes?- dudó Sonic por un instante.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó Silver confundido, arqueando una ceja por su extraña pregunta.

Sonic se sonrojó avergonzando negando con la cabeza sus propias palabras. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos, trayendo a su mente un extraño y nuevo escenario, uno en donde un abrazo se llevaba acabo, una preocupación y angustia agobiante que se apagaba con la aparición de aquella sonrisa cordial, la de una amigo demasiado importante como para perderse.

-Miren- la voz de Amy lo hizo regresar de aquel lugar lejano.

-Parece… umm…

-Un castillo- completó Amy con un dejo de tristeza en su voz –Uno que nadie visita por lo que se ve.

La maleza trepaba por lo que aún quedaba de lo que alguna vez fueron fuerte paredes de concreto que delimitaba el palacio real, cubriéndolo en un manto de flores muertas y hojas marchitas. Amy caminó con cuidado entre el empedrado camino observando la reja de metal oxidado que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

-"R"- mencionó acariciando con la yema de su dedo la silueta que alcanzaba con sus cortas manos.

-Aléjate antes de que te caiga encima- advirtió Sonic. –Suficiente problemas hemos tenido hoy.

-¡Yo no te pedí que me siguieras en…

-¿Entramos?- interrumpió Silver la discusión–Se que no hay muchos lugares con techo, pero bien podremos encontrar cómo mantenernos en calor- indicó al ver como gran parte del tejado yacía con agujeros en lo que aún quedaba en pie de las antiguas ruinas.

Sonic había estado muy extraño con ella últimamente, casi como si su presencia le incomodara, y eso ya había empezado a irritarla. Amy intentó dejar sus pensamientos molestos a un lado para entrar por lo que alguna vez asumió fue una puerta y la sensación de vacío en el pecho la llenó por completo. La nostalgia la acogió en su seno y la desolación la saludó con tristeza. Caminó un poco más aprisa escuchando el barullo de la voz de Silver y Sonic sin realmente prestarle atención a lo que tenían por decir.

Amy vio lo que alguna vez fueron escaleras pues sólo unos peldaños quedaban en pie sin darle acceso al segundo nivel. Necesitaba subir, necesitaba llegar allá arriaba por alguna razón.

-Súbenos- ordenó la eriza con su vista hacia en la planta superior.

-Te habla a ti- indicó Sonic a Silver con un dejo de desinterés en su voz.

-Pero…

-Habrá más calor que aquí abajo- interrumpió Sonic, quien notó la mirada fija de la eriza –Haz lo que dice.

-Hmph, como ordene… su majestad- dijo sarcástico y a la vez, con el amargo sabor de veracidad en su boca.

Silver los levitó a los tres para llevarlos a lo que les parecía un lugar seguro, esperando que no se desmoronara al tocar el suelo. Restos de una mohosa y aterciopelada alfombra roja se podía ver. Silver se acercó a las paredes llenas de las enredaderas que se habían formado por años, intentando vislumbrar qué tipo imágenes habían en los desgastados retratos, pero le era imposible. Únicamente unos ojos esmeraldas se asomaban entre las hojas verdes. Una damisela que alguna vez habitó en ese lugar.

-¡Espera, Amy!- escuchó el grito de Sonic alertándolo. –Demonios ¿por qué tiene que hacerlo todo sola?- se quejó Sonic irritado mientras la miraba perderse en el pasillo adyacente.

-¿Todo bien entre ustedes?- preguntó el erizo plateado al notar la poco paciencia del erizo azul hacia ella últimamente.

-De maravilla- respondió irritado.

-No seas infantil- regañó molesto –Discúlpate con ella y termina con este asunto de una buena vez- brotó de su boca como si hubiese pronunciado esas mismas palabras tiempo atrás. Quedándose extrañado.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Sonic -¡Ella piensa que soy un maleducado salvaje!- soltó sin pensar -"_¿De qué estoy hablando? Amy nunca me vería así"_

-¿Y no lo eres?- cuestionó para arquear una ceja.

-Bueno… Yo… iré sí- terminó con aquella conversación que había erizado cada vello de su ser. –_"Siento que he entrado a la dimensión desconocida"-_ pensó huyendo tan rápido como pudo del erizo plateado.

Parecía una discusión de tiempo atrás, algo divertido y a la vez que surgía en contra de su voluntad.

0-0-0-0-0

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo permanece, todo sigue igual, es como si hace tan solo días atrás en esta misma habitación me vestí de blanco para entregarme a ti, con aquella argolla de acero que sabía que no valía más de dos peniques, y que a pesar de eso valía, el mundo para mí.

Aún lo recuerdo, la luz entró por la balcón sintiendo como la fría brisa me abrazaba aquella mañana. Vi una última más el amanecer, advirtiendo que no volvería a pasar, sabiendo que todo acabaría muy pronto. Y lloraba por dentro, entendiendo que debía de partir, que debía de irme muy lejos, a un lugar donde nunca podrías alcanzarme, en donde sólo yo podría verte y susurrar tu nombre en el aullar del viento para darte coraje, haciéndote saber que aún permanecía aquí… contigo.

Arturo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Completó Amy con un punto y final.

-¡Demonios Amy! ¿Qué crees que…- Sonic calló al verla sentada en medio de una habitación maltrecha escribiendo como si no hubiese mañana. No sentía que estuviera viendo a Amy, aunque sabía que era ella… ¿Lo era?

La vio soltar aquella pluma que con tanto empeño había sostenido antes para que ella voltease a verlo y así sonreírle con gran calidez.

-Amelia- pronunció de sus labios al verla tan radiante.

-Te he estado esperando… Arturo.

Las rocas parecieron trepar solas y acomodarse cada una en su lugar, cual rompecabezas regresando en el tiempo sólo para ellos dos. Vio nuevamente los postes de madera finamente tallados de la cama en la que ella una vez moró cubierta por aquellas sabanas blancas y aquel bello armario blanco con manijas de marfil.

-Lo olvide- murmuró el erizo azul –Pero ahora te recuerdo, Princesa Amelia.

-Él no te dejara estar conmigo mucho tiempo- le sonrió la eriza caminando con gracia hacia él, y así, con sutileza tomar de sus manos –Ella ha sido tan receptiva para ayudarme a encontrarte y poder darte este último mensaje- explicó bajo la sombra de una sonrisa. Arturo vio aquellos ojos esmeralda acumularse de gotas saldas en un intento de no llorar frente a él, mientras la culpa reflejada le hacía saber el por qué de las lágrimas. La culpa de haberse ido antes de tiempo.

-¿Am…

-Shhhh- calló Amelia al colocar el dedo índice sobre sus labios. –Esto es tuyo- dijo entregando aquel diario rosa –Lo leerás y entonces entenderás- habló mientras un nudo en su garganta empezaba a formarse. –Es hora…- dijo con decepción.

-¡Espera!- gritó de repente tomando su mano con fuerza. Arturo la vio con desesperación como si de eso dependiera su mundo entero. –Yo siempre te he amado…- confesó -Incluso en este tiempo, te he esperado impacientemente.

-Y yo a ti- sonrió mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Arturo sujetó su cabeza con sutileza robando un beso tan dulce como la miel, uno que su ser parecía pedir en una agonía constante.

-Y no volveré a apartarte de mi lado Amelia- murmuró tomando distancia lentamente, admirándola una vez, antes de que el peso de esa realidad los consumiera a ambos y sus yo actuales los obligaran a dormir nuevamente.

-¿De qué hablas Sonic?- escuchó la voz de Amy viéndolo muy confundido.

Sonic exclamó asustado retrocediendo varios pasos de ella, percatándose que estaban en una habitación sucia y un tanto fría. ¿Por qué sentía que se había ido por unos instantes?

-¿Cómo… es decir, nosotros…

_-¡¿Y por qué no puedo entrar?!-_ escucharon a Silver discutir desde afuera. Captando la atención de ambos.

-Haz lo que quieras- respondió indiferente el erizo negro adentrándose el mismo a la habitación –Ya no están de todas formas.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Amy curiosa al verlo entrar volteando curiosa a todos lados. -¿Y qué haces aquí?- inquirió suspicaz.

-¿Acaso no conoces la historia del Castillo de Nimue?- respondió el erizo negro en un tono tétrico mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la habitación, examinándola con la vista.

-¿Quién es Nimue?- repitió Amy intentando entrar en calor. La temperatura empezaba a descender rápidamente.

-La Dama del Lago, así es como es conocida por aquí. Por eso acepte tu invitación Rose- explicó el erizo negro –Quería conocer este lugar yo mismo. Dicen que vivía en este mismísimo lugar.

-Era un gran castillo para vivir sola si me lo preguntan- comentó Silver juntando basura de los alrededores para iniciar una fogata.

-Se dice que vivió con Lancelot, el mejor guerrero de su tiempo- sonrió presuntuoso –Y si escuchas con atención aún puedes oír sus almas vagar de aquí y allá.

-¡Sabía que no podías venir por nada bueno!- acusó Amy espantada ante las tétricas palabras del erizo negro.

-Nimue… ¿ha?- repitió Sonic tomando asiento sobre una de las rocas del suelo con una expresión pensativa. –La Dama del Lago- se dijo a sí mismo con cierta calidez en su corazón. Vio a Amy discutir con el erizo negro que parecía agregar aún más elementos a su historia, desde homicidios hasta demonios que deambulaban el castillo, cuando se percató del cuaderno que yacía en su mano. –Hey Ames, toma tu diario- dijo extendiendo su mano para entregárselo.

-¿Diario?- repitió viendo extrañada el cuaderno en su mano -¿De qué hablas? Eso no es mío- negó con la cabeza –Nunca lo había visto antes.

-¿Es una broma? Llevas escribiendo en él por semanas- se quejó mientras la pequeña hoguera era encendida -¡Díselo Silver!

-No me metan en esto- habló el erizo plateado tomando lugar alrededor de la fogata –Nunca había visto eso.

-Pero…

-Sólo haz lo que te dijeron- murmuró el erizo negro a su lado apenas audible.

-¿Lo que…

-Sin duda es una hermosa nevada- interrumpió Amy viendo por la ventana al fondo de la oscura habitación –La primera en mucho tiempo, ¿no lo creen?

0-0-0-0-0

Después de esa tormenta los extraños recuerdos involuntarios o alucinaciones, como él les llamaba, dejaron de ocurrir. Tocar a Amy dejó de volverse un tormento y todo prácticamente regresó a la normalidad. Sentía que había despertado de un bizarro sueño para de nuevo caer en cuenta en la realidad. Todo se veía normal para él, todo a excepción de ese cuaderno que repentinamente nadie daba razón de éste, aunque a la larga no importaba mucho, pues por más que quisiera no podía separarse de él, como si alguien muy preciado se lo hubiese entregado en sus mismas manos.

-¿Estás listo, Sonic?- la voz de Amy resonó cual agradable melodía entrando a la habitación de la posada donde se hospedaban–Tails dice que hace un buen clima para volar- le sonrió como siempre. Un golpe de nostalgia lo aturdió por un momento.

-Hey Ames- llamó un poco avergonzado -Puedo hablar contigo un momento.

-Claro, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó un tanto angustiada cerrando la puerta detrás de ella -¿Todo está bien? ¿Sucede algo?

-Sí, sí, todo está bien.

-Que alivio, yo…

Sintió sus fuertes brazos rodearla con delicadeza atrayéndola hacia él. Desconcertándola por completo. ¿Un abrazo?

-Gracias por regresar a mi vida.

No emitió palabra alguna. Temía que si decía algo la soltaría y no era algo que quisiera que pasara, al menos no tan pronto. Amy sonrió, como si entendiera su significado y a su vez sin entenderlo en absoluto.

-Eso es todo- espetó, soltándose de ella. Caminó aprisa hacia la entrada con su maleta al hombro sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Parece que ya eres el de siempre- bufó molesta. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-¿Vamos?- inquirió el erizo azul estirando su mano.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver su mano extendida en el aire, como el más bello de los sueños. Amy asintió la cabeza sabiendo que si abría la boca gritaría espantándolo, cosa en la que era muy buena. Amy tomó su mano con suavidad y pintó en sus labios una sonrisa ensoñadora, a la cual él respondió con una apenas perceptible.

-Es hora de regresar a casa.

**¡Después de tanto tiempo por fin! Dos almas que se reencontraron en el único lugar en donde pudieron haberse encontrado, en donde empezó todo. Bien para los que pueden llegar tener duda sobre el contenido del diario de Amy, son aquellos fragmentos que vieron al inicio y al final de la fic, cosas que Amelia pensaba al estar lejos de Arturo y nunca pudo decirle. Es un amor que ambos se tienen y siempre estará conectado con el tiempo pero que tardará en florecer. Lamento lo largo, pero los One shots tienden a ser así (aunque seré sincera, pensé en partir capítulo en dos, pero decidí mejor sólo dejarlo en uno) **

**Los pequeños recuerdos o escenas como "recuerdos" son de diferentes escenas aleatorias de "A Cursed Rose" que bien puede que se acordaran o no, pero que quise incluir. Gracias por su apoyo con esta nueva fic, y por sus muchas ideas que me llegaron por Mensaje Privado o Review :D**

**Existe una canción en especifico para esta fic y se llama "****Bad Apple"**** interpretada por "Lizz" (así está en Youtube) Me inspiró para todas las escenas de Amelia/ Amy, sin contar que es muy hermosa la melodía, también la de "****Love me Like you Do" ****de Ellie, específicamente para el final XD! Muy hermosas**

**Bien, ahora sí, me regreso a mi otra fic antes que lleguen con antorchas y perros rabiosos a mi casa por no continuar Fictional Love XD!**

**Si quieren alguna otra continuación o algún proyecto en especial que les gustaría que se escribiera (Nada de Yaoi, Yuri, TailsXcream, Shadrouge, Sharia, Sonally, Sonblaze) estoy abierta a ideas y opiniones. (Casi sólo deje sonamy y silblaze ¿Verdad? Jajaja) Sin más que decir, Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
